Our existing multiprocessor system will be upgraded by replacing the single Motorola 68000 processor board in each module by multiple 68020 boards, by speeding up bus transfer rates, and by installing a newly designed fiber-optic crate-to-crate interconnect bus. In addition to shrinking the system's physical size while increasing the system's computing power by nearly two orders of magnitude, this will remove the present 30-processor system size limitation imposed by the cable polybus, and allow us to increase the system to 72 processors (or more if desired). With a system of this power and number of processors, we can make two major advances. First, the dynamics of a knowledge-based architecture reconfiguration during the processing of complicated medical diagnostic imagery can be adequately studied. Second, we can properly study the optimization of system throughput when task scheduling controlled by an expert system module that utilizes operations research algorithms is used. The existing operating system which already allows image data driven reconfiguration will be augmented to allow the additions level of control by such a module.